


Note

by hanyou_elf



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angat, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on Bucky and therapy and them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note

Steve smiled at his sleeping lover, proud and sentimental. Bucky hated his physical therapy, hated using his left hand and trying to learn how to function in society again. It didn't help that his whole body hurt, phantom pains and healing injuries from the clumsiness of his off-center body.

He took the time to carefully learn. How to use his left hand as the dominant, he'd stopped reaching with the stump of his right now. At least mostly. And that was a good thing, because the reminder of what he'd lost always made him inescapably maudlin.

Steve traced the curve of Bucky's cheek with his eyes, sad at what he read in the thinner man's body. He was comfortable with Steve, safe in the back roads of the base town, but slept with his body curled in on itself, stump stretched up toward his cheek, whole arm protecting the soft concave of his too-thin stomach. There were lines around his eyes and even in sleep, he was frowning.

As much as Bucky struggled with his newfound pacifism, Steve couldn't help but feel relieved he'd been returned safely, if wounded. He needed the brunet who had been his other half for years, before they'd even understood what that meant. 

Bucky was depressed about his right hand, hated learning to use the left. But he was still Steve's Bucky. And today, he'd written his first note outside of therapy. He'd hated it completely, but Steve saved it. 

It was a clumsily written love note, just a few words in Bucky's new clumsy, blocky, childish handwriting. It wasn't too different from what had been his regular handwriting, but Steve would never say that- not when Bucky was so secretly proud of his note even as he verbally loathed it.

_Thanks for sticking it out with me Steve. I love you._ was all it said, but it still made Steve choke up with emotion and have to hide his tears until he was beneath the hot spray of the shower.

Steve wanted to do anything to sure Bucky got everything he needed, had taken on extra shifts at work to help cover medical bills and the homeopathic suggestions that the therapists suggested in place of prescriptions. He was saving money slowly to put in for a companion animal, one to help him keep Bucky company and emotionally support his lover.

The brunet didn't know that part yet. When he had a sizable down payment for the dog's training and the foundation, he would bring it up with Bucky.

He sighed as he shifted lower, mirroring Bucky's body. He laced his fingers with Bucky's, awkwardly covering his vulnerable stomach. Bucky stirred, inhaled deeply and settled again into the comfort of the mattress and abundant pillows.

Steve couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he closed his eyes, content.


End file.
